Doctor
Amadeus is the leader of the Amadeus Syndicate, and the primary antagonist of Metal Slug 4. He serves as final boss of Metal Slug 4. Story Metal Slug 4 As the head of the Amadeus Syndicate, he helps Morden to obtain new weaponry, and also creating his own army. He is the final boss of Metal Slug 4. He has 3 types of robots. Two robots, as well as a central computer used to control various weaponry in the vicinity. First computer is armed with missile launchers, claws, electric cannons, and ring laser. Second computer is armed with a claw, built-in gatling guns, satellites cannon, and giant ground saw. The central main computer controls multiple laser guns, laser cannon, drone and a wave that attempts to kill you by covering the whole area. After defeating him, the base begins to collapse while he is still stuck inside the last machine. It is unknown if he survived the destruction of the base. Amadeus Syndicate Army The ASY (Amadeus Syndicat Army), was an army created and used by the Amadeus Syndicat. This army was made by volunteers and Morden's army veterans. The army adopted the uniform and the Stahlhelm, only changed to blue. They adopted the rebel army weapons and some regular army weapons like the AR-10. Personality Although Amadeus' has never shown any personality, he unleashes a sinister, maniacal laugh upon seeing the player. Detail The battle begins as the scientist mounts to his first robot, here. The robot's attack consists of opens its hatch to launch missiles, using pincer claw to attack player, shooting electric cannon and fires laser that come in ring-like shape. After destroying first robot, Amadeus will mounts to his second machine. The second robot will attack by opens its front and fires multiple rounds from mini-gun, launching satellite drones which attack by firing energy projectile and sends buzz saw. As the player successful in destroying Amadeus' second robot, the scientist will mounts and controls the central machine. The computer's attack consists of fires laser gun in horizontal, or uses laser guy to trap the player and emits deadly wave, shooting ricochet laser projectiles, sending drone and fire laser cannon. Design *Amadeus actually uses a recycled sprite from Parker. He was designed to look like a mad scientist. There is also a similarity, albeit vague, to Dr. Albert Wily from the Megaman game series. * Another slight similarity to Megaman lies in the fact that Amadeus has a UFO like command module that he can attach to his larger assault components similar to Dr. Wily's Capsule. * His command center design bears more than a passing resemblance to the B-9 Robot from the classic sci-fi series "Lost in Space". Which strangely enough is also known to associate with another scientist of dubious character, Doctor Zachary Smith. * Amadeus has not reappeared in the series since his defeat in Metal Slug 4; he is believed to be the first final boss and antagonist to deceased, the second being the Venusian Queen. They are also the only characters to have their own final boss theme. * He also plays a similar role of Dr. Eggman / Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the main villain of Sonic The Hedgehog in which that he has a control pod that can fit into any machine he has created and used during the battle. * One other similarity can be found in James McCullen Destro from the GI Joe mythos. Destro is the owner of M.A.R.S. (Mailitary Armaments Research Syndicate) Both Destro and Amadeus are the primary weapons supplier to terrorist organizations. Like Amadeus, Destro also employs his own personal army, the Iron Grenadiers. Trivia *Amadeus' head resembles that of Doc Brown from the Back to the Future film series. *Amadeus, as previously mentioned, resembles Parker, the businessman/representative of the fictional video game company "Duke", who had his briefcase stolen by the player (Ergo, YOU!) in Metal Slug 2/X, in the Hong-Kong level. This is because Parker's sprite was reused for Amadeus. *Some fans argue that Amadeus might be running "Duke" as a false front for his true operations, or that he runs it as a hobby when he isn't plotting to take over the World, and that Parker might also be his last name. Neither of these are true.